Another Blind One
by vampirevampirevampire
Summary: What would happen if another one of the flock went blind?
1. Chapter 1

Another Blind One

Max Pov.

I woke to a noise in the rustling bushes, I got up quietly and woke the flock. I picked Angel up and we flew up to the sky. Ten minutes later I see Fang signaling behind us, there were at least fifty flying erasers right behind us. I sighed loudly and Angel got out of my arms, I yelled for the flock to get into battle mode. I punched an eraser in between his wings and he fell to the ground screaming and swearing. I did that again, we killed half of them. All of a sudden I hear Nudge yelling in agony. We all looked over and saw Nudge being carried to the ground by three erasers. The flock finished the others off and we quickly flew down to help Nudge. The erasers flew away, we found Nudge about a minute later, I flew as fast as I could and fell sloppily to the ground. I picked her up and the flock tried talking to her but she stayed unconscious.

**Hope you liked it i know it's really short but the next chapter is going to be much longer i promise. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Another blind one

nudge pov.

"Is she awake Max?" said a small female voice, "No Ange, she's still sleeping." I felt a warm hand touch my forehead and shivered. "She's awake Max, can you belive it!" I opened my eyes to see nothing, I closed them and opened them again, nothing. "Um... Max why can't I see anything cause that would suck if I couldn't see again oh I would love some new clothes to go with those hight heals I got the other day an-" I felt a hand cover my mouth." What do you mean you can't see anything?" " I can't see." I felt the bed move and figuried out that we were at our house. " Max how am i suppose to do things if i can't see?" "Iggy will teach you everything." I got up and streched, I walked to the door but hit a wall instead. "Ow, who put that wall there?" " Nudge, that wall was always there" Angel said laughing, she took my hand and told me that the steps were coming, I let go of her hand and sat on my butt. " I can't do this." I went down the stairs on my butt and Angel stopped me at the bottom of the stairs and I got up, I walked to the kitchen with Angel's help and sat at the dining room table. "Hey Angel and Nudge." said Iggy from the otherside of the kitchen, "Hey Fang." Angel said, I felt movement beside me and heard Fang asked me how I was doing. "Well I can't see." I heard something drop and Iggy swearing. "Iggy stop swearing, there are kids around." Max said as she sat down at the table, "I know Nudge is blind now but we"ll just have to get used to it now, she needs help and since your blind too I was thinkng you could help her out." "Um... sure." he put plates infront of us and filled our plates with eggs and bacon. "Yum this smells good." Gazzy said as he came and sat at the table with us. " What did i miss?" " I'm blind" I said and found my fork with angels help. I shoved food into my mouth. " What?" I kept shoving food into my mouth until there was nothing left on my plate." Nudge must of bumped her head on the ground really hard and it effected her eyes so shes blind now,we just have to get use to it." Max said like last time but with food in her mouth."Okay," Iggy said, "Ready to start Nudge?""Yep." I got out of my chair and walked to the living room with Iggy's help.

**Okay i hope you liked that review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Another Blind One

Iggy Pov.

We walk into the living room and sit on the couch, it's quiet and I think how if Max finds out that I like Nudge she will kill me, at least if I die I will die as a happy man for loving the most beautiful girl in the world. "Are we just going to sit here or are you going to teach me anything?" "Um... what do you wanna learn first?" "How to walk and not bump into anything and be able to walk on my own." "Okay well this is how I learned, you just have to memorize where everything is." "Oh ok."I hear Nudge get up and start touching the objects near her. I hear someone bump into the wall then all of a sudden i'm on the floor with nudge on top of me. I cry out in pain from the impact and feel Nudge getting up we stare at each other for a split second ."Sorry Iggy i was walking to fast and i forgot to have my arms out ." " That's okay." I hear her moving around the living room again and hear her bump into the couch and she falls on me again s. "OMG why do I keep bumping into things?" She tries to get up but I grab her by the waist before she can and kiss her.


	4. The secret reaveled

Nudge pov

I stubble into my bedroom and feel my way to my bed. What just happened? I hear pounding down stairs and instantly know its iggy. The flock left to fly and have a picnic and left me with iggy to teach me. 'God, why did max have to leave me with iggy.' I thought. I laid down onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. I screamed because max left me alone with iggy, and because I might like-wait love him. I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and a loud pounding on my door.

"Nudge, do you think I could come in?" I heard a male voice on the other side of my door.

I quickly got off my bed and coughed to make my voice work again, "um... Sure." he opened the door and I sat down on my bed, an awkward silence fell around us. He coughed, clearing his throat.

"Um... Why did you scream nudge?" I blushed,'he heard that?'

"Um... I don't know..." I trailed off not wanting to talk to iggy. I felt the bed move and heard iggys breathing beside me. His hand found my puffy hair and his hand traveled down to my face, I accidentally leaned into his warm touch and... Sighed. I blushed and scooted away from him not wanting him to touch me again.

The next day

I wake up to a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"It's me iggy can i come in?"

"Sure" I said.

"Um... We should probably still be working on helping you walk around better." iggy said.

I looked over in his general direction and shook my head. Remembering he was blind I said yes.

Iggy asked "Do you want to go to the living room or stay in here?"

"Let's go to the living room."

Iggy takes my hand and leads me to the living we get there he let's go of my hands and starts telling me what to do.

After lot's of trys i finally get a hang of it except going up the stairs.

I tripped and iggy catched me before i fell, i was about to kiss him when max started coming down the stairs.

Iggy put's me on the ground before she saw us.

Max pov

I wake up, ready to start a new day.I'm walking down the stairs when i see Nudge and Iggy, I look closer to see them about to kiss when they break apart, nudge says "good morning max."

She then heads to the kitchen.

Iggy look in general direction and smiles at me.

"Hows nudge doing?"

"Good shes really getting a hang of walking around"Iggy says. Iggy leaves the room to go make breakfast.

I sigh and start to walk downstairs when i feel someones breath on my neck.

"God Fang, stop doing that." I said and turned around.

"Stop what, breathing." he smirks and heads to the kitchen.

I follow after rolling my eyes.


	5. Suspicous and shock

Angel Pov.

I walked into the kitchen looking at everybody smiling.

I instanly know that somethings wrong, and look into everybody's head.

Fang was his usual self.

Gazzy was just thinking about food.

Max was suspicous, and angry on the inside.

I notice that Iggy has a wall up, not leting me in his mind and Nudge has one up also.

I sit down at the table and start eating while thinking why Iggy and Nudge has a wall up to block me out.

Gazzy Pov.

I watch the rest of the flock come into the kitchen.

I start to have a conversation with Iggy while eating breakfast.

" What are you going to do today?" I asked while shoving eggs into my mouth.

Iggy looked in my general direction and said. "I have to help nudge today again,"

I frowned and went back to shoving food into my mouth. I wanted to make some bombs with him, but nudge had to ruin it and take all the fun away.

"Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow or something." I said and went back to focusing on my food.

I finished eating and left the kitchen and headed to Iggys room to get some bombs.

Walking into his room, I look around trying to find the bombs but his room was to messy.

I started to leave when I heard Iggy and Nudge at Iggys door.

I freak and dove into his closet, and closed the door.

Iggy Pov.

I walk into my room with Nudge trailing behind me while holding on to my hand.

We walk to my bed and we sit, i ask what Nudge want's to do today and she say's " i'm not excelent with walking yet so maybe you can help me with that again"

" Ok " We get up from my bed and i tell her to start walking, and she does and i hear that she's bumping into stuff.

I start walking to her and hear her cry out in pain. I start walking faster, and all of a sudden i trip and fall. " Ouch" Nudge muttered.

" Are you okay?" Nudge asks. " Yeah sorry i fell on you". "That's okay" Nudge says. We both sit up and bonk heads.

We both say ouch.

" Ouch, i have a swollen lip that's bleeding" Nudege says.

" Does this feel better?" I lean over and kiss her on the lips.

Gazzy Pov.

I stare at them, stone faced, ready to freak out, but I don't move, I just stay there frozen. Nudge gets onto Iggys lap and grabbed his hair pulling his face towards hers more. Frozen in shock, I stare at them, thinking what I should do.

**Yaaaaaay! i wrote another chapter with my friend. I know it's short but we were trying to think on what to do and all we could think of was this. We left you hanging. please please review it means so much to us. Oh also the person i'm writing this with her profile name is caly barnes. till next time bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gazzy pov.

I turn my head away from the gross sight. I gag really loudly, they didn't hear me because they were too into each other.

I have to get out of here, i think to myself. Thinking of a plan i put my hand to the door knob. I open it very quickly, and hold back my gags.

I start walking and the floor starts to creak, i stop when i see Iggy's head look over in my direction. He then starts kissing Nudge again. I start walikng again but i'm so kean on getting out of the room that I didn't notice clothes on the floor and i trip over them.

Iggy and Nudge breaks apart and look in my direction. "shit" I get up and run away out of the room.

When i'm running down the hall i hear Iggy yelling my name but i ignore it.

Iggy pov.

I run after Gazzy, ready to kill him. But then i hear Nudge yell out in pain and she starts crying. I run back to my room to hear Nudge crying.

" What's wrong?" I ask as i kneel down beside her. " My arm, it's broken." " How are we going to tell this to the flock?" I help her up and walk her to my bed.

" Say that i fell when i was walking." She says. "Okay, Gazzy sounds too frightned to tell anyone right now so we'll be okay."

We start walking downstairs to tell the flock.

Angel POV.

I'm in my room playing with Celeste the angel bear, when i sense something terribly wrong with Gazzy.

* * *

Yaaaay, another chapter done, I'm soooo sorry about the wait i've been soooo busy, I hope you like this chapter.

Please review if you can tell me what you like and what I can improve on.

R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 for another blind one **

**Sorry for the late update I've been really busy.**

Angels POV.

I sense something wrong with Gazzy. I get up off my bed and head over to Gazzy's room. I peek my head in and see that he's crying. I rush over to gazzy's bed and sit next to him.

"What's wrong "I ask.

" jjjjjuuuussstttt ssssaaaawww Nuuuuudddggge a annd Igggyyy."

I watch as my brother stutters trying tell tell me what happened. I see that my brothers too shaken up. I usually try not to do this but it's important. I look into Gazzy's thoughts.

I watch as Gazzy goes into iggy's room to get some bombs. I see him hear Iggy coming so he hides in iggy's closet because he's not suppose to be in iggy's room.

Then I find out why he's crying and it's hard to tell me. He just watched Iggy and Nudge make out, and he caught caught when he tried to escape. I see that Nudge breaks her arm. They think nobody would would notice that there a couple now. Well they were wrong.

Nudge POV.

Iggy helps me walk down stairs. We walk into the kitchen. Where fang and max are sitting down at the table.

" What happened?" Max asks.

Iggy answers for me.

" We'll we were practicing her walking in my room when she tripped on some clothes on my floor . She feel and broke her arm. "

" Are you okay ?" Fang asks.

" Ya it hurts but it should be better soon."

" It probably wasn't the smartest thing for her to practice walking in my room with all those things on my floor but I didn't think." Iggy says.

Max supports my arm.

" Thanks."

" No problem just be careful."

" I will."

Me and Iggy walk out of the kitchen.

Iggy's POV.

We care fully walk up the stairs and walk to Nudge's room. I care fully lay her down on her bed .

" Iggy what are we going to do Gazzy knows about us he's going to tell everyone."

" Don't you worry about that, okay? I'll go talk to him."

" Okay."

" Now you should get some rest."

"Okay ."

I kiss her on the lips and leave her room to go talk to Gazzy.

I walk to his room and go to knock on the door and notice that's its open.

" Gazzy are you in here?"

I listen to see if I can here his breathing. I here him breathing but also her someone else.

" Hello Iggy it's nice to see you , I knew you would come here." Angel says.

**There's chapter seven. Yep it's a cliffhanger . Did you like the chapter? Please tell me in a review. I'll try to write another chapter soon soon. Please review the more reviews I get the faster ill write another chapter. Also if you have time maybe you can check out my one shot story called lost for maximum ride. Or if you like the hunger games you can check out my story's no not them or rue or catching fire: my way. Or if you life the divergent trilogy you can check out my story truth or dare divergent style. That's all don't forget to review. **


End file.
